zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror/Part 5
Hello there, people who bother to read this. Sorry if these aren't coming as fast as you'd like. I recently got done with a three-heart run of this game, so that should tell you that I know what I'm talking about. However, you didn't click on this walkthrough to hear me blather, so let's get to it: Gettin' Strong Now Go back to the Piece of Heart that we saw outside earlier. Now that you have the Power Bracelet, you can get it. Now, go all the way to Horon Village. There's a sequence of events that you can do to choose which partner's Flute you'll receive (Ricky, Moosh, or Dimitri), but the partners are not all that great, and can't follow you to most late-game locations, so I'll just have you go with the default: Ricky. Appraise any rings you have, then move to one screen east of Gnarled Root. Lift the rocks and go through to Spool Swamp. Move as far north as you can (and do NOT mess with the Buzzblobs on the way), get the Scent Seeds, and then east and south to Blaino's Gym. He'll talk like Rocky, then ask you for a round. Oblige him. To win, just rush at him, mashing yous A and B buttons. With any luck, you'll knock him out of the ring. If not, try again. Rupees don't do much in this world anyway. Win and he'll reward you with Ricky's Gloves. Exit the gym and re-equip your items. Go north, west, south, west, north, west, west, north to Ricky's home. Give him the gloves and he'll offer to join you. He'll also give you his Flute, which you can use to call him in many places, although probably not as many places as you would like. I only really use it for killing Pols Voices. I love alternate item uses. Tutorial for Ricky Ricky moves in leaps and bounds. He gets damaged less than you do when you're hit outside of his pouch. You can exit his pouch with B, and attack with A, or charge up a ranged attack by holding A. This is rather useless, as you can just go up to something and punch it, and you can't move while you're charging the move. His fists are non-metallic, so feel free to punch any Buzzblobs you meet. Ricky can jump up cliffs and over pits automatically if you just point him in the right direction and make him move in that direction. You're the Captain of This Kangaroo Move Ricky south 4 screens, then go east. Destroy the lone grass clump in this area to reveal a patch of soft soil. You know what to do. Retrieving is on you. Then, go west, south, west, north, up the cliff, north, north, and west to find a Pegasus Tree. Get the Pegasus Seeds. They increase your walking speed and your jumping distance, but if you use the Slingshot, they stun enemies. Go south, west, north, north, east and enter the house. Flip the lever inside and get the Floodgate Key. Go back outside and go down the stairs to an underground passage. The Zelda Series Really Likes Sewer Levels, Doesn't It? Equip the Pegasus Seeds. Use one, step on the switch, then run across the very temporary bridge that appears. On the next screen, push the eastmost block north, the next block south, lift and drop the southmost boulder, Push the southmost movable block west, and the block formerly right north of it, north. Then go down the stairs. Just go up and around here, there's nothing besides lifting boulders that you need to do. That and killing Zols, but I already told you my "Kill Every Normal Enemy By Default, Don't Wait For Me To Tell You" policy. In this next room, there are several Spiny Beetles. Here's a trick to distinguish them from grass clumps: If you can see texture under them, they're Beetles in disguise. Move to the stairs. Now, go south, south, east and push on the keyhole from the front. The dam will fall and new areas of Spool Swamp will be opened to you. TO BE FINISHED LATER Oracle of Seasons/Bek The Conqueror 5